Conventionally, in financial institutions such as banks, paper sheet handling apparatuses that handle paper sheets such as banknotes and checks have been used. Banknote handling apparatuses are used, for example, to recognize the authenticity of a banknote, count the number and the amount of banknotes, and the like. While the banknote is being transported inside the banknote handling apparatus, dust adhering to the banknote and paper dust scraped off the surface of the banknote tends to fall inside the banknote handling apparatus. If the dust is left unattended, it can adhere to the sensor that recognizes the kind and the like of paper sheet, resulting in recognition failure, or adhere to the transport path, resulting in transport failure. Hence, it is necessary to remove the dust and the like that is generated inside the banknote handling apparatus.
A banknote handling apparatus in which it is possible to remove dust and the like is disclosed in Patent Document 1. This apparatus is constituted by a lower unit and an upper unit that can be opened upward in relation to the lower unit. A partitioning member is arranged on the side of the lower unit between the upper unit and the lower unit. Dust and the like generated when the banknote is transported over the transport path inside the upper unit falls on the partitioning member. The accumulated dust can be removed by opening the upper unit.